The Storm and It's Relief
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: "You're a crazy woman, you know that?" "I get that a lot." The Storm and It's Relief. My OCxGokudera. Info inside!
1. Information For You

A/N: (BEFORE THE STORY EVEN STARTS?) So I've finally given in. I am in fan-girl mode over Gokudera. So, I'm going to do something about it. And hopefully it doesn't suck. Like a Boss. SET IN TYL. So anyway, a little background info:

Name: Juni Hakai

Age: 22

Hair/Eye Color: Red w/pink strips/Green

H/W: Uh...Normal H/Normal W (Kinda flat chested...)

Of course, my victim this time is the lovely Gokudera! (I will probably do this for most characters I like!) I do not own anything from KHR, but the OC is my own. I hope you enjoy my fan-girling!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**The hustle and the bustle. **_

_**"Excuse me..."**_

_**All the deafening noise.**_

_**"I just need..."**_

_**Then, silence.**_

I found solace once again. Campus life was so unpredictable. The library was a ghost town, not a presence of a soul. And that was how I liked it. I set down my study materials, and shifted a seat to sit in. "Ah...how do people learn to be so obnoxious? A general direction would have sufficed."

I had transferred from a big city to the small town of Namimori. There was a college out side of Tokyo I was attending, and the little town was close enough to the school for me. I, usually, never had a problem with adjusting to my surroundings. People just didn't know how to adjust to me.

The library door opened. I peered up from the book on the table. There was no one to be seen. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to read. Someone grabbed me from behind, and started to laugh at my reaction. "Yuki, what the hell..."

"Why are you all alone in the library, Juni-chan? Honestly, I think you have social problems."

"I do not have social problems, Yu...I'm trying to study."

"Yeah, alright. You should come and hang with me and Kuro-chan tonight. We're going to go see that new thriller that's out..."

"Pass...I've got house work to do. Besides, the last thing I need to do is see a scary movie while I live alone."

My friend laughed once. "Life is a thriller, Juni-chan." He grabbed onto my shoulder again. "And knowing you, someone might be after you real soon."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He merely turned on his heels. "It's all psychological, Juni-chan...don't get too paranoid."

I clicked my tongue. "Whatever...enjoy your movie, moron. Make sure you don't cry too much. Your girlfriend might think you're mental."

"Shut up, you don't know me! Scary movies are no big deal for me."

"Mhm. Well run off now."

"Pshh..." He walked out the door, back into the crowd of people. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

I gathered my things as the sun started to set in the sky. The air outside was chilly. The courtyard was empty, but the trees filled the void with the leaves they had begun to shed. Winter was around the corner. I only had a small time window to impress the professors at the very prestigious college.

I lie on the bed in my apartment, and stared at the ceiling. I was alone. How I expected to be with someone was beyond me. There was a knock on my front door. I got up and looked through the peephole. The man on the other side was unfamiliar to me. I opened my door slightly. "Can I help you?"

"You're Juni Hakai?" He sounded shocked.

"Uh...as far as I know..."

I saw him grin. "Well it's been a while...I wouldn't have recognized you with a different hair color. You should remember me, I'm Giorgio."

My heart started to pound. _**No..**_

"You know, you dealt a good blow, but I haven't died yet."

I dug my hand into my back pocket, and grabbed the ring that was there. I stepped back slightly, and kicked the door closed. I ran into my bedroom and dove to the ground. I grabbed a box from underneath my bed, and ripped it open, revealing the colored box inside. I took that into my grasp as I heard the door bust open. I slipped the ring onto my finger, then punched it into the colored box in my hand. A staff appeared from the box, engulfed in blue flames. I got up. Into my room waltzed two suited men holding guns. With the staff, I nearly escaped my apartment. I ran down the street, which was empty at that time of the night. I turned swiftly down an alley way, and ran blindly in the dark.

**_Until I ran into something._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I ran into something. It wasn't completely solid, like a wall. I fell back. I looked up and saw a small light. As my eyes adjusted I noticed it was a person I had run into. "Tch. Watch where you're going."

I got up. "I-I'm so sorry...but-uh..."

"There you are...I'm not surprised you escaped...you are talented, after all..."

I jumped, and felt my body shake in fear. The man I ran into stepped forward. "Oi. What's your business, old man..."

"Ha! My, my... Who is this? Have you told somebody?"

"No! I don't know him, I swear! Just leave him be."

"Tsk, tsk...you should know by now that I don't trust any body..."

I grabbed onto the man. "Get away from here!"

He pushed me aside. "Tch."

Light appeared in the alley, in the form of tiny sparks. Sticks of dynamite flew from the hands of the mysterious guy. Giorgio's face lit up. He was joyful. The dynamite fell, and the area lit up like the daytime sky. I was blinded, but felt myself get dragged away. I heard a door open, then close, and I was inside a building. I rubbed my eyes. The room was dim. The guy had a new cigarette in his mouth. "Oi...what did that guy want from you?"

"I-I don't know...he showed up at my apartment...he had suited men with him, and they had guns."

"How did you escape? He said you have 'talent'. And you obviously know each other."

"I do know him...but I don't know what he wants from me...I escaped through my fire escape..." I sat on the floor, and wrapped my arms around myself. I was shivering. The man blew a puff of smoke. "Tch...what's your name. I've seen you at the college before."

"Y-you have? My name is Juni...Juni Hakai..."

"You're new...I'm Hayato Gokudera..."

"Thank you for your help, Gokudera-san...I appreciate it..."

"You're a crazy woman, you know that? You could have been killed. That guy was a Mafioso."

"How do you know?"

"I do my research."

I sighed. "Guess I can't go home tonight..."

"Don't you have someone you could stay with?"

I shook my head. "I have one friend, but he's a pervert. And an idiot. I'd prefer not."

He pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number, then held it to his ear. "Juudaime...Forgive me for calling so late..."

I heard chatter. "I'd like to ask a favor..."

More talking. "Do you think you could house someone for the night? It's kind of important, Juudaime..." He gave me a look. He walked up to me and held out a hand. "Thank you, Juudaime. I will be around in a few." He closed the phone and put it in his pocket. "You have a place to go for tonight. My Boss and his wife are very kind, they'll treat you like you're part of their family."

I bowed slightly once I was on my feet. "Thank you..."

Gokudera brought me to a small house in the middle of Namimori. There was a man waiting for us at the gate. "Gokudera-kun..."

"Juudaime...I'm sorry for the time..."

"It's not a problem Gokudera-kun..." He looked at me. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

I bowed. "Juni Hakai...I'm sorry for all this trouble..."

He smiled. "No trouble at all, Juni-chan. Come on in..."

The Sawada household was nice. His wife, Kyoko, took me to their spare bedroom. I had the best sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Whoops, kind of short. Sorry. Yeah, I kind of like TsunaxKyoko more than TsunaxHaru...<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

I've been doing my work for you guys! Yay! I actually finished this...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I awoke that morning to a stream of light flooding into the room. I sat up, stretched, then yawned louder than I had expected to. I got up and walked into the hallway, already hearing a noisy life going on downstairs. I sauntered down in my borrowed Pajamas. I heard Kyoko squeal as she ran up to me. "Good morning, Juni-chan!"

"Good morning, Sawada-san..." I yawned.

She shook her head. "You can call me Kyoko..."

"A-ah..Kyoko-chan...I'm sorry, I didn't want to be disrespectful, you've been kind enough to take me in..."

She smiled. "Tsuna-kun!" She dragged me by the arm into the kitchen. "I want to take Juni-chan shopping..."

I gave a sheepish smile and a small wave hello. He returned the smile, and I began to wonder where I had seen his face before. "It's going to storm today, Kyoko-chan...and I have to work."

She pouted slightly, but then returned to a smile. "Juni-chan, would you mind helping me? I was going to go out and buy new fabric, but I have some that is usable...I love to sew, and I think I know the perfect thing for you to wear!"

"Sure, Saw-Kyoko-chan..."

I heard a commotion from upstairs, and then down the stairs flew two young children of the same age. A little boy and a little girl jumped into chairs at the table. "Morning mama, morning papa!" both said in unison. They both looked about 4. I stared in wonder. "You have two children? They're so beautiful!"

"They're twins...Akira and Mika. Believe it or not, I'm almost 30."

"Really? You're too beautiful to be 30!"

I heard Tsuna laugh as he handed his children food. "You don't look much older than 16..."

It was my turn to laugh. "Sadly, I'm 22..."

Kyoko's eyes sparkled. "You're gorgeous for 22! I thought you were so much younger!"

There was a knock at the door. "Ah! I forgot I invited Haru-chan over today! She can help me dress you up too!" She ran off to the door. Tsuna walked up and patted my shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "I don't usually eat breakfast... Thank you..."

He dragged me to the table, and sat me in a chair. "You have to eat something...I will not take 'no' as an answer..." The children giggled. I smiled and laughed.

"I can see that...It's really alright, Tsunayoshi-san..."

Kyoko walked back in, another woman trailing behind her. "Juni-chan, this is Haru-chan."

I stood and bowed. "Juni Hakai...it's a pleasure to meet you..."

I stood with my arms above my head, while Kyoko measured out my waist. The children we're running in circles around us, Haru chasing them. I played with the pieces of hair that were sticking up from my messy bun. "Alright, Juni-chan...you can step down...Haru-chan! We've got some work to do..."

She stopped chasing the kids, and they ran into her legs, laughing and playing. "Coming, Kyoko-chan..." She and Kyoko walked into another room. I stepped down from the stool. The little boy, Akira, tugged on my pants. "Play with us, Juni-san!"

"You want to play? You're not tired, Akira-kun?"

He shook his head. "I'm not tired, Juni-san..."

The little girl, Mika, sat on the stool. "Mama makes pretty dresses..."

"I'm excited, then..."

"Juni-san! I can fly, see?" He ran around the room with a red cape draped over his shoulders. I giggled, then grabbed him as he made a pass by me. He squealed. "No! I'm a super hero! I need to fly!"

I set him down again. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Juni-san!" He continued to run in circles. Mika was playing with the ruffles on her pink shirt. I sat on the ground next to the stool. "What do you usually do while your dad is away?"

"I like to color...but mama has the colors hidden so Akira can't get into them and draw on the walls..."

The little boy laughed. "Papa was really angry!"

The little girl nodded. "I play the piano, too..one of papa's friends is teaching me..."

There was knock on the front door. "Juni-chan! Can you answer that for me?"

"Sure, Kyoko-chan.." I got up and walked to the front door. Gokudera was standing there, holding a duffel bag. "G-Gokudera-san-"

He shoved the bag into my hands. "I got into your apartment and salvaged those for you..."

I bowed slightly. "Th-thank you...I'm sorry for being so much trouble..."

He dismissed me with a puff of smoke. "My Boss is generous...as long as you need, he'll take care of you."

"I'd hate to impose that long...I'm sure it's all over now, anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure...Mafioso are very hard to dissuade, especially when they have their mind set on something, or somebody."

"You sound like you know it by experience..."

He shrugged. "I just know what I've heard. Anyway, my Boss will definitely protect you."

I bowed again. "What does Tsunayoshi-san do for a living?"

"What kind of question is that?" He sounded irritated. I quickly tried to fix my mistake.

"Forgive me, Gokudera-san! I didn't mean to be so rude..."

"You need to stop apologizing..."

"I'm-..." I looked down. I heard a small chuckle. "You're _laughing _at me?"

"You're one of a kind, you know that? Just, whatever you do, stay inside."

I blushed like mad. I stared at the closed door, trying to make sense of it all. _One of a kind? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Juni-chan? Who was that?"

"Gokudera-san...he was dropping some things off for me..."

Kyoko and Haru walked into the foyer, the children trailing behind. "Mama! Can we go play in the backyard?"

"The landscaping isn't done, Aki-kun..."

"Aw...okay! Can Juni-can come play in my room?"

Kyoko looked at me. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Not at all..." I picked him up quickly. "I think I might eat him..."

He squirmed in my grip and squealed. "No! Juni-san is going to eat me!" He jumped from my hands and ran up the stairs. I smiled and gave the girls a thumbs up. "I got him covered..."

I laid the book I was reading to Akira down, and patted his sleeping head softly. I got up and gently walked down the stairs. "They're both asleep..."

"Thank you, Juni-chan...would you like some lunch?"

"That would be nice...thank you."

I followed her into the kitchen. Tsuna was sitting at the table, intently staring at the food in front of him as he stuffed his face with it. "Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi-san."

He looked up quickly, and swallowed the contents in his mouth. "G-good afternoon. Gokudera-kun told me he brought things for you..."

"I really don't want to be a burden...I won't be staying that long."

"Nonsense! There's no such thing as overstaying your welcome here. If you're in any kind of trouble, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help."

I sat down in a chair in front of him. "I don't mean to be rude, but-uh...what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the head of a very large organization..."

"Oh...I was just curious..."

Kyoko set food down in front of me. "I'm going to finish sewing..."

"Thank you for lunch, Kyoko-chan."

She left. He watched her leave, and then looked at me again. "Tell me something...Do you know anything about the man that is after you?"

"He used to be an acquaintance of mine..."

"Did you know that he's a mafioso?"

I pondered my answer a moment. "Yes..."

"So, why was he going after you?"

"He double crossed me, and I got revenge..."

"And that's why you're here in Japan?"

"How did you..." He rolled my ring across the table. I picked it up. "My ring..."

"I knew you looked familiar to me, I just couldn't place it. You changed your hair color...You're the daughter of a wealthy Mafia boss in Italy, am I correct?"

"Yes, but how do you know this? How do you know me?"

He held his hand out to me, and then I noticed it. _"I'm the head of a very large organization..."_

"You're Decimo? Of the Vongola famiglia?"

He nodded, and sat up straight. "I've been pressed to ask that you join the family...it will help to protect you."

"I was trying to leave the Mafia world behind..."

Tsuna smiled. "I can understand...I don't consider my family to be much of a Mafia...it's a vigilantee group, such as my great-great-great grandfather wanted it to be."

"Vongola Primo...I suppose, if it's my only option to remain safe here...I will join."

"You'll have to come with me, then..."

We traveled underground to the Vongola headquarters. The building was huge. He explained to me the battle that had gone on years before with a corrupt Mafia family called the Millefiore, and how their younger selves came to their time to beat the leader, Byakuran. "That's incredible...the family I'm from doesn't have a history like that."

He stepped up to a door, and it opened. "Come on...I'd like you to meet the rest of the family."

I stepped through the door, and the room was crowded with people. "Take a seat, everyone."

They heard his voice and obeyed promptly. _That's why he's the boss..._

"In the matter regarding the safety and well being of Juni Hakai, she has decided to join our family. Her previous experiences may be of some use...get to know her."

A taller man in a full black suit walked into the room. "Reborn, you're a little late..."

Reborn gave him a sharp stare, and he shuddered. Reborn looked at me. "Juni Hakai."

"Reborn..."

"Waa? You two know each other?"

"Of course," we answered together.

"I watched a bit of her training back when she was little...You got lucky, Tsuna...she's not a wimp, like you."

_He's still so direct. _"You're no different than you were then, Reborn."

He smirked. "Your staff skills improved?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I was terrible then, I know...of course, with this new box weapon technology, I've gotten better."

"That's good...you might learn a thing or two from her, Tsuna..." He leaned against the wall. Tsuna sighed.

"Kyoya-san...you wouldn't mind trying her skills for a while, would you?"

The skylark merely grunted in reply. He looked at me. "You better be prepared..."

I pulled the ring from my pocket. "I'm always ready..."

"Let's take it down to the training room..."

I stared at the Rain box weapon in my hand. My family emblem was still engraved onto the sides, a crown. I ignited the flame on the ring, and punched it into the box. It opened, and revealed my staff, blue flames engulfed it. Hibari had his prized weapons; the tonfas he had created himself. Though box weapons were innovated, he preferred his own methods to them, with the exception of Roll, his Vongola box animal, which he kept clipped to his belt at all times. I held my staff at ready, and I could feel his beckoning for me to move first. I wasted no time in launching myself forward, running quickly across the training room floor. Hibari was very nonchalant in his fighting style. I preffered being on the offensive, but I knew from what I had heard before about the "Invincible Skylark of Namimori", I knew it wouldn't last long. A first hit would be critical. I set forth my first offensive attack, and he easily blocked it with his lighter, dual wielded, tonfas. "That was a good strike, but it will take a lot more power than that."

He pushed me back, and took the offensive. I ducked a blow, and then used the downward momentum to launch myself into the air. I struck down with the staff, and then used the remainder of that momentum to land behind him. He made me duck again, and instead of using the same attack as previously used, I moved back, but made the fatal mistake of underestimating where the wall was in reference to me. With my back to the wall, I knew I had already lost. He stalked toward me quickly. I looked around for any form of help, and didn't find it. I dropped down just in time to keep my head from being impaled. I struck up with the staff, and it got through his defenses. It slammed into his chin, and he staggered back. Everyone was in shock, as was I, as was he. I used the opportunity to try to get another hit, but it was in vain. He blocked my attack again, and kicked out with his foot. It sent me sliding across the floor, and back into the wall. I laid there a moment trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of me. Before I knew it, there was the cold metal of a tonfa at my neck. "You put up a good fight, but you still have much to learn about your own weapon."

He got up and walked to the crowd at the door. "She's all yours..." He walked out. Tsuna and Gokudera ran up to me.

"Juni-chan."

"I'm alright..." I got up weakly. I wiped the sweat off my face, and blood soaked my sleeve. "Oh, great."

I sat in the infirmary, where Gokudera was washing out the cuts on my face. "Oi! Stay still."

"I'm trying..."

"Tch...crazy woman..."

"How so?"

"You lived in a battle against that bastard Hibari...that takes a lot...all you got were cuts."

"He's not so tough..." He put pressure onto a cut. "Ouch!"

"I told you to stay still, damnit..."

I sighed. "So, what do you do?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you do'?"

"What's your role, I mean."

"I'm Juudaime's right hand man."

"Ah, I see..."

"What were you?"

"I was the pretty little Princess...when I was little, my flames used to be stored inside a tiara."

"Instead of a ring?"

"Precisely."

He placed gauze on my face. "A Princess, nee?"

"Mhm..."

"I don't see it..."

I glared at him. "Ouch! You did that on purpose!"

"No, I didn't." He pulled up a corner of the tape he used to put the gauze on my face. "_That _was on purpose."

I slapped his hand away and pushed the corner back down. "Damn, that hurts!"

He threw the things way he had used. I hopped off the bed. "Well, thanks..."

"Hold on..." He opened a drawer and pulled out a pill container. "You might start feeling the pain a little later...you'll need these."

"What do you mean?"

He handed them to me. "Trust me."

I woke up the next morning in the worst pain I had ever felt. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my face. "He was right...god damnit..." I took a cup and filled it with water, then downed a pill with it. I showered quickly, then walked down the steps carrying a school bag. I walked past the kitchen door, and Tsuna called out to me. "Where are you going?"

"I have classes today...I should be back by noon."

"Do you want anything before you go?"

"No thanks, I'll buy something there."

"Be careful."

"Goodbye, Tsunayoshi-san!" I walked out the front door, and there was the sound of a motorcycle outside the gates. I walked over, and Gokudera was standing next to a hovering bike, his arms crossed. I walked up to him. "I see I'm going to have an escort to school now?"

"Not unless you want to be jumped on your way..."

I sighed. "Thank you..."

He turned and got onto the bike. "Well...get on or you'll be late."

The bike sped down the street. I held on for dear life as we turned a corner. The ride was a half hour long to the outskirts of Tokyo. I stepped off, my legs wobbling. "Hey...the school doesn't open for another half an hour!"

He smirked, but hid it as he walked forward. I followed him with no other options.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you hungry?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him. "What?"

He tapped my forehead a few times. "Pay attention...I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh...not really."

He sat down carrying a tray of breakfast foods. The few students that had crammed the night before were sitting in the small café trying to drink enough caffine to keep them awake for another few days. He tossed a prewrapped Honey Bun over. I picked it up. "How'd you know?"

"Just eat it..."

I shrugged, and ate a bite. "So, you've done your own 'research' on me, haven't you?"

"I needed to know if you were dangerous to Juudaime, or not..."

"I see..." I took another bite. "You've stalked me through my files."

He choked on the fruit he was eating, and coughed. "Absolutely not!"

"It seems like it..."

"You're insane..."

"You like me that much?"

He started to cough again. I laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Gokudera-san!"

He stabbed his chopstick into my Honey Bun. "Oh...not my honeybun..."

"You need help..." He got up and took the stabbed breakfast treat with him to toss in the trash. He walked back. "There's a great psych facility here, you know..."

"I know, it's my field of study. But of course, you should know that because you're a stalker."

"Shut up..I am not!"

A posee of girls walked into the café. They walked over to our table. "Good morning, Hayato-senpai..."

He didn't pass them a glance. "You're the new girl, right? What's with the hair color? Are you trying to send off signals?"

Another girl added in, "It says 'I'm weird, I'm weird...no one likes me!'..."

The girls laughed. I looked down. Gokudera stood up, and took my arm. "Come on, Juni..."

"Wha...!" He pulled me up and dragged me out of the café. "Gokudera-san! You're hurting me!"

He let go. I rubbed my arm where a mark had started to form. "Stupid..."

"Why are you being so defensive?"

He lit a cigarette. "You really want to know why?" He held it in between two fingers. "I really do like you, and I've seen them push you around before..."

"You like me? So, I was right?"

"You're crazy as hell, but you're one of a kind."

_"You're one of a kind, you know that?" It makes sense now... _

"Hey, Juni-chan!"

I turned my head, and Yuki was running up the walk. "Hello, Yu..."

"Gokudera-senpai...How'd you manage this, Juni-chan?"

"What do you mean?" I asked angrily. He shrugged.

"You're just always so alone. Senpai here is like...one of the most popular guys here!"

"That's not-"

"It is true! You can't deny it...you have all the girls wishing to be with you, and all the guys wish they were like you...I'm not envious, though. I am perfectly fine where I am at. So, Juni-chan...how come you weren't at your apartment yesterday?"

"Why were you at my apartment?"

"Kuro-chan and I wanted to hang out with you..."

Gokudera was staring at him intently. They locked eyes, and Yuki stepped back. "Okay, well...I have to go. See ya later, Juni-chan!"

"G-goodbye...idiot."

"I don't like him..."

I looked at him. "Why?"

"There's something not right..."

"Maybe you're just seeing the pervert core underlying the idiot exterior."

More people had started to show up. We walked through the hallway. I spotted my classroom. "So, this will be morning ritual, then?"

He shrugged. "Sure..."

I smiled, and grabbed onto the door handle. He grabbed my hand before I made it through the door. "Be careful..."

"You guys worry too much..."

I found myself day dreaming in the middle of class. I snapped out of it and looked at what was being written on the board below. _Nothing I don't already know..._

Yuki was making hand signals at me, but I just ignored them. _What an idiot..._

Break bell rang, and the classroom cleared out. I walked out carrying all my things. One of the posee girls placed her foot out, and I tripped out the door, and ran into the wall on the other side of the hall. "Whoops..."

I sat collecting my things together, and she stepped on a paper. "Why were you hanging around Hayato-senpai?"

I promptly ignored her, until she sent her pointed heel into my side. "Answer my question."

"Oi! Get away from her."

I looked up, a pained tear streamed down one side of my face. "Why should I?" She sent another kick into my side. I cried out in pain, and tried to get away. I got onto my hands and knees, when another girl sent her heel into my rib cage. I felt it crack, and I collapsed to the ground. The two girls looked at each other nervously, then ran as quick as their nine-inch heels would let them. The noise brought the teacher out of the room. She knelt down to me quickly. Gokudera ran past, and after the girls.

I heard a crash in my faint consciousness. I couldn't open my eyes. I faintly heard voices, too. It took me a while to notice I was in the infirmary at Vongola HQ. Tsuna was talking to Gokudera, trying to playcate him. "Gokudera-kun..."

"Those bastards!" Another crash. "Damnit! I didn't even try to stop them!"

"She's fine, Gokudera-kun..."

I opened my mouth to speak. "Goku-dera..."

He turned his attention to me. "Juni..." He was calm for about 5 seconds. "Don't speak! You'll make the injury worse!"

I heard the door open. "Sawada...I'm extremely ready to help."

"Thank you, oniisan..."

I heard a box weapon open up. I felt a warmth envelope me, and the pain started to subside. I opened my eyes slightly, and was blinded by yellow light. I closed them again. "You'll be extremely healed in no time!"

"Thank...you..."

I fell asleep again, in the comfort of the sun light.

"Oi...Juni."

I opened my eyes. Gokudera was sitting in a chair beside the bed. I sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"A day."

"What?"

"Don't strain yourself..."

The door opened. "I brought what you wanted, Gokudera..."

"Thanks, Yamamoto..."

Yamamoto looked at me. "Hello, Juni. I am Takeshi Yamamoto; Rain Guardian."

"Hello..."

"Tsuna said we should have another meeting today so she can be formally introduced to everyone..."

"We'll be there..."

Yamamoto smiled his signature smile. "See you later, then."

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Oi! I told you not to strain yourself!"

"Relax, Gokudera-san...I'm alright." I got off the bed and stood up straight. "Ah, it feels good to be moving."

He got up as well. We walked down the hall to the conference room. "I'm glad you feel better, Juni-chan."

"Thank you for your help, Tsunayoshi-san..."

He smiled. "Let us formally introduce ourselves. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada; Tenth generation boss of the Vongola and Guardian of the Sky."

"Takeshi Yamamoto; Tenth generation Vongola Guardian of the Rain."

"Ryohei Sasagawa; Tenth generation Vongola Guardian of the Sun!"

"Chrome Dokuro; Tenth generation Vongola Guardian of the Mist..."

"Lambo; Tenth generation Vongola Guardian of the Thunder."

"Hn...Kyoya Hibari; Tenth generation Vongola Guardian of the Cloud..."

Gokudera placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hayato Gokudera; Tenth generation Vongola Guardian of the Storm, and the Juudaime's right hand man."

A few others stepped forward. "Giannini; technical engineer."

"Irie Shouichi; technical design and support."

"Spanner; engineer."

"It is so nice to meet you all. I am Juni Hakai; Princess of the Crown Mafia family."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_My previous life wasn't anything to be proud of. While Tsuna's mafia family acts as a vigilantee group, the Crown Mafia was strictly set upon the Italian rules of "Domination is King". Seems ironic that the family is called Crown, right? "Fight, or be beaten...Your goal in life is to win, to dominate, for you are our Princess...make us proud, Juni..." _

"Oi...woman."

Gokudera tapped my forehead a few times. The gesture had become the universal code for "pay attention." I looked at him. "Sorry..."

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"..No."

"Figures..." He tapped my forehead again, and left his finger there. "I said that you should be safe around here now...our under cover forces ran Giorgio out of here, but it's not to say that he couldn't sneak right back in."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay under protected living."

"But my apartment..."

"That's the first place he would go, Juni."

"Why can't I have someone live with me there?"

"Well-uh..."

"What about you? Aren't you just living in a room at HQ?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then you can be my protected living!"

Gokudera sighed. "There is no use in arguing with you, is there?"

I smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-san!" I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Thank you!"

"Oi, woman!"

I kept my grip on him and laughed. "You better get packing!"

"Thank you so much, Tsunayoshi-san...Kyoko-chan."

"You're sure you want to do this? The children are going to miss you."

Akira and Mika were standing in front of their parents. I knelt down, and placed a hand on each of their heads. "I'll miss you too...I promise I'll come and play as much as I can."

"You promise?" Akira asked.

"I do..."

I stood back up. Kyoko was carrying a large bag. "Here...Haru-chan and I finished it yesterday."

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan...tell Haru-chan I thank her too."

She handed me the bag, and then hugged me. "Stay safe."

"I will."

"Oi! Can we go?"

I stepped back and smiled.

"Take good care of him," Tsuna said.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I will."

I ran down the walkway and out the front gates. "You're so impatient..."

He just made a puff of smoke. We walked along the sidewalk. "Gokudera-"

"You can call me Hayato, you know."

"I didn't want to be rude...I know how these things irritate you."

"We're going to be living together, you don't have to be so formal about it."

"Okay..."

We rounded a corner, and I was made to dodge a kid who was running after a ball. Gokudera stopped the ball before it hit the street. He gave it to the boy. "You should be more careful with your things."

"Thank you, sir!" The boy ran off again to play with his comrades.

I smiled. "That was a very nice thing to do..."

"I was merely preventing the chances of him getting hit by a car...that's all."

"I'll believe that..."

I ran up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Home sweet home!"

I ran inside and threw my things onto the bed. The house was clean, like nothing had ever happened. "Did you come in here and clean or something?"

"I had to...we scoped out the place to see if he had left any devices..."

"Oh...okay."

I walked back out of the bedroom and grabbed the strap of his bag. He looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take your bag for you..."

He let go, and I took it off his shoulder. I ran that into the bedroom too. He sat on the couch. "It's a nice little place, I must admit..."

"How come you don't have a place of your own?"

"I don't need one..."

I walked back out of the bedroom, hands on my hips. "Really?"

Gokudera looked over. "Yes, really."

I sighed, then went back to work on the clothing arrangement. He walked over and stood in the doorway. "You're not OCD, are you?"

"No...but if you're going to be messy, I can already tell you where you're going to be sleeping."

"I'm not...you just seem to organize a whole lot."

"A mind without order is a confused one...I just need everything to have a place so I know where I put something."

"I see...so, where am I going to be sleeping?"

"You can sleep on the couch, or you can sleep in here with me...I don't really care..."

"You'd let me sleep in bed with you?"

"You're not a pervert, are you?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why is there a problem?"

"Have I told you before that _you are insane_?"

"Plenty."

I opened the fridge door. "Eh...I need to go shopping..."

I grabbed all the things in the fridge and tossed them into a trash bag. I looked in the freezer. "Eh...those should be okay...Hayato!"

"Hmmm?"

"It's shopping time!"

I walked out of the kitchen. "I need to buy a whole bunch of food, and I know you won't leave me here alone to do it yourself, nor will you let me go on my own."

"Damn straight..."

"So let's go, then."

I stared happily into the newly restocked fridge. "Much better..."

Gokudera was cutting things up on a cutting board. "Are you going to tell me what you're going to make with all this?"

"Absolutely not..." I took the knife from him, then pushed him toward the exit of the kitchen. "I'll call you when I'm finished."

"Tch...I'll be outside, then."

I continued on with the cutting.

Gokudera was staring out at the sunset, the cigarette he had pinched between his fingers was burning low. He put it out on the railing. _What am I doing here? She's just a crazy woman, why am I protecting her like this? Damnit, I couldn't have really fallen for her...Could I? No, she's too crazy! _He let out a sigh. _That's it, isn't it? She surely doesn't act like a Princess..._He dropped the cigarette bud and watched it fall to the earth. "Damnit all..."

I opened the door. "Hey...you can come inside now."

He turned to look at me. "Oh..."

"Come on!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He sniffed at the air. "It smells great..."

"I think you'll like it!"

On the table was a pot full of pasta. _Yep, like a true Italian Princess..._ He kind of chuckled. I looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I figured out how you're a Princess..."

I huffed, and crossed my arms. "Well, I'm sorry that I learned how to make really good pasta!"

He took a seat and started to fill a bowl. "I'm not complaining..."

I sat down and put some into my bowl. "...Good..."

We both enjoyed our dinner. I got up and took our dishes. "Hayato...do you think you can help me with something?"

"And that would be...?"

"I'm going to dye my hair back to it's original color."

"O-okay..."

He followed me into the bathroom. I opened a drawer and there were boxes of hair dye in different colors. "You're just loaded, aren't you?"

"It's a valuable skill, being able to disguise." I took out a bleaching kit, and then a dark brown hair color box. "I'm going to need help getting the color into the places I can't see."

"Okay..."

I mixed up the bleach, and started to use it. I handed him the bottle to get the back side. "There..."

He handed it back. I set it on the counter. "Now I have to wait a few minutes..." I sat on the counter, and he leaned against the wall. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah...An older sister."

"Oh. Would I be able to meet her?"

"Probably..."

I felt the conversation was a bit awkward. "Okay...um..." A timer went off. I jumped off the counter. I stripped of my shirt, then turned the water on. He coughed a few times. "What the hell are you doing?"

I looked at him. "Getting the bleach out."

He blinked a few times. I stuck my head under the running water, watching the red color be stripped from my hair. "This isn't because of what those girls said, is it?"

"No...of course not...Now that I'm under protection again I can go back to my original color."

I removed my head from the water once the color stopped bleeding. I grabbed a towel and started to dry my hair. I looked into the mirror. Once my hair was dry, I grabbed the color box and mixed that together. I started to put the color in my hair. We went through the same process, and I sat on the counter again. "You're not bothered by this, are you?"

"I just have to remember, you're crazy."

I laughed. "It's not like I aim to show myself off..."

"I know."

"I won't strip all the way down, unless I really need to..." I jumped off the counter as the timer went off. I ran my hair under the water again. I dried off and looked in the mirror. "Can you go into the cabinet and grab the bag that's in there?"

Gokudera grabbed the bag and handed it to me. "What are you going to do?"

"Cut my hair..."

I took out a pair of scissors, and placed my fingers at the length I liked. I snipped away. I tossed the hair into the trash. "Eh..."

He grabbed the scissors. "It's not even..."

He cut the sides and the back to be even. He brushed the hair off my back and my shoulders. "Thanks, Hayato."

"Yeah..."

I woke up to smell a sweet smell in the air. I got up and wearily walked out of the bedroom. "Hayato?"

He poked his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast..."

"It's five in the morning..."

"I woke up," he said, and stepped out of the kitchen, his arms crossed. He gestured with his hand to send me back to my room. I shrugged, and did as I was told, glad to hop back into the warmth of my bed.

I woke up again a few hours later. I stood up and stretched. I walked out of the bedroom scratching my head. Gokudera was sitting on the couch munching on something. He looked over, and without a word, patted the cushin next to him. I walked over. "How was your five in the morning breakfast?"

"Pretty good..."

He handed me a slice of berry loaf. "It smells so good..."

I ate it graciously. "Thank you..."

I pulled my legs up to sit on to keep them warm. He looked at me strange for a moment, then took the blanket he used and draped it over my shoulders. "It's almost winter, and you're sleeping in short shorts and a tank top?"

"I stay pretty warm under the covers."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you do on your days off?"

"I sit here like a log."

"You're joking, right?"

"Yes, I'm joking..." I pulled the blanket tighter. "I am usually working on something for class..."

"That doesn't seem like any fun..." he said, and took a bite of another berry loaf slice. "Don't you go out?"

"And do what? Show up the cool girls?"

"We could..."

"We?"

He got up and closed the container of the loaf. "Well, why not just hang out around town then? The park?" _I sound so desperate! _

"The park sounds nice...I should change first...you too."

The park was quiet, all the kids were at school. I kept my coat tightly wrapped and tied. Gokudera placed a pair of earmuffs on my head. "You might feel warmer..."

"Thanks..." I watched my breath in the cold air. We sat inside a tube that had half-sphere windows jutting out. I scraped frost off the inside of one with my gloved finger. "I feel like I'm ten again..."

He had his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah..."

"Hey! Gokudera!"

We both looked through the windows. Yamamoto was waving from below. We climbed out of opposite sides of the tunnel. "Good morning, Takeshi-senpai!" I called. I ran down the steps and jumped into the sand. Gokudera followed behind.

"What do you want, Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna just wanted to check in on Juni..."

I smiled. "I'm fine..."

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

He punched his arm. "Speak, idiot!"

He laughed. "Mah, mah, Gokudera..."

"Ugh!"

I covered my mouth as I giggled. Yamamoto patted Gokudera on the back, and turned to leave. He walked away. "I'll see you two later..."

"You're avoiding what you want to say!" He crossed his arms. "Stupid idiot..."

"Ha-ha, calm down, Hayato..."

He flicked my forehead. "Don't you start."

"Ouch..." I grabbed his hand, and shook it. "Do you enjoy doing that?"

"Quite."

I shook his hand again. "I'll give it whiplash."

"You're weird," he said and took his hand back. I looked behind me, and then back at him. He flicked my forehead again. "I'm done now."

I lunged for him, but he dodged. "Grr..." I ran after him. He ran around a pole, but the box on his belt didn't clear it. It fell to the ground, and opened on its own. A cat appeared on the ground before me. I dropped down. "It's so cute!"

Gokudera turned around to look. "U-Uri!"

The cat meowed, and licked its paw. I patted its head. "This is your Vongola box weapon?"

He walked over. "Yeah...Uri."

Uri looked at him and hissed. He sighed. "Come on, Uri...Don't start with me."

Uri lunged at him. "Damn cat!"

I grabbed her midair, and pulled her to me. "It's okay, Uri..."

He stared at me. She looked up at me, and started to purr. "You don't have to attack Hayato's face..."

Gokudera grabbed the box, and Uri was returned to it. "That was the easiest time I've had with that damn cat..."

"I think she's sweet."

"Until she attacks your face." He clipped it back to his belt. I reached out and grabbed him.

"I'm not done trying to attack you yet!"

He stood up and dragged me up with him, but the momentum was too much. I crashed into him, and we both fell to the ground. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

He nodded. I got up quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

He sat up. "Don't apologize..."

"But-"

"Juni..."

He sat up more. I knelt down to check his head. He turned his face toward me, and mine was inches from his. "I'm fine, Juni."

"I was just making sure, Hayato."

He got up and pulled me up too. "How about lunch?" _How about lunch? Jesus, what am I doing?_

I laughed at his expression. "You're not used to this, are you?"

"Not really..."

I latched my arm around his. "Why sure...that sounds wonderful."

"Don't bullshit me..."

"But it's fun...have you ever been on a date before?"

"A date? Who said this was a date?"

"I'm joking...don't freak out." _Is this a date? He said he liked me, but I didn't think he meant like that...no...he's not really like that...Is he?_

"Earth to Juni." He tapped my forehead. "Have you spaced out on me _again_?"

"Uh...yes."

He sighed. "What do I have to do to keep you focused? I'm not that boring, am I?"

"No, not at all! I just get caught up in my thoughts..."

"I've noticed..."

I shivered as I unhooked my arm from his. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm over my shoulders. I looked at him slightly. _Is he?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Get anything you want..."

"You're going to pay?"

"Well, yeah."

"What a gentleman..." I smirked and looked over the menu. I heard him sigh behind his. "What's good?"

"Everything..."

"One better than the other?"

"Not really..."

"Hayato! Nice to see you..." An elderly man walked out behind the counter. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"I'm Juni..."

"Oh! Takeshi told me about you...I'm glad to meet you...I'm his old man."

"It's nice to meet you," I said cheery. Yamamoto walked out from the back.

"Gokudera...Juni...do you want your usual, Gokudera?"

"Yeah...what about you?" He looked at me.

"I'll have what you're having..."

"Coming right up!"

"I'll be right back...I need to wash the dirt off my hands..." I got up and walked away.

Yamamoto's dad looked at Gokudera. "So...What brings you here with the girl? A date?"

"No, not a date..."

"Are you sure? It seems like it."

"Shut up..."

"You're what, in your thirties? You should get out and live some..."

He looked at him. "So what if I do like her? Is that such a big deal?"

"No. I'd say that I'm proud of you."

"Whatever, old man..."

Yamamoto walked over with plates. "Where's Juni?"

"Washing up."

"Your friend has a little girlfriend."

"Really!"

Gokudera slammed his head into the counter. "I hate you both."

I walked back to he counter. "What happened?"

He lifted his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

I laughed and sat down. "It looks amazing...Takeshi-senpai is a great sushi chef, eh?"

"Yeah..." He popped a piece of sushi into his mouth. "Eh, Juni..."

"Hmm?" I bit some sushi.

He swallowed. "You never told me if you liked me too..."

I blushed. "H-Hayato..."

He ate another piece of sushi. I looked down at the plate. "I...I do...I like you too."

"Great...so you wouldn't mind if I took you out to dinner tonight, would you?"

"L-like a...date?"

"Something like that..."

"Sure..."

Yamamoto and his dad high fived behind the scenes. Yamamoto picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Tsuna...I've got a little bit of news for you..."

"_Is it bad?_"

"Not at all..."

"_What is it?_"

"Gokudera just asked Juni out on a date tonight."

He heard Tsuna spit something out. "_NO WAY!_"

"Yes way..."

"_I can't believe it! How do you know this?_"

"They're sitting in my old man's shop eating lunch!"

Gokudera overheard their conversation. "I'll be right back..."

He got up and walked into the back. "Uh-oh...I have to go."

"GET BACK HERE YAMAMOTO!"

I heard crashes in the back. "Idiots..."

"Ugh...I hate him sometimes..."

"Ha-ha...Don't worry, Hayato..."

"I can't ever have anything private."

"That's not true..." I stepped in front of him on the sidewalk. He stopped walking and huffed, and his breath made a puff of air. "So, what now?"

"We can go back home."

"Okay...and sit around like logs?"

"Precisely."

I laughed. "Not a bad idea..."

I grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked into the living room. I hopped onto the couch. "How do you be a log anyway?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea...Soda?"

"Sure..."

I handed him the can. I tucked my legs in, and wrapped myself in a blanket. He grabbed onto a piece of the blanket, and yanked on it. "You're hogging the blanket."

I toppled over onto him in my tight bundle. I let go of what I had in my hands, and it draped over both of us, and the rest fell off the edge of the couch. I yawned, feeling drowsy from the warmth. _I didn't ever think I could feel so comfortable with someone else...I thought I was always supposed to be alone..._-

"Juni..."

I looked up at him. "Logs aren't supposed to move..."

I jabbed my finger into his stomach. "Logs aren't supposed to speak..."

"Touché..." He placed a hand on the back of my head, and we fell asleep just like that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My closet seemed like my worst nightmare. I looked at one outfit, tossed it aside, and looked at another, still not satisfied. I got to the bag that Kyoko had given me. I opened it up and looked inside. I gasped at the beautiful dress inside. It was a shoulderless blue dress, with a black tail in back. The only strap on it was a laced, and it went around the neck like a necklace. I smiled, and sighed in relief. "Thank god I have something to wear..."

I changed quickly, then ran into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

I walked out of the bathroom and peeked out into the living room. He was sitting on the couch in a black suit and a red dress shirt. _At least don't match..._"Okay...I'm...ready..."

I stepped out into the open, and he looked over. He stood up. "Wow..."

He walked up to me and took my hands. "You look...beautiful."

"Thank you...Nice suit..."

"Don't you think you're going to be a bit cold?"

"Yeah...I'll grab my coat..." I ran back into the bedroom.

_She's...beautiful..._"Juni."

I walked back out wearing my coat. "Hm?"

He fiddled through his jacket pocket. He took my hand and put a Rain ring onto my middle finger. "For luck..."

"Thank you..." I smiled.

We sat at a table in the restaurant. I sipped the wine sample we were given. "I say one perk for dating as an adult...you can drink."

He lifted his glass. "I say... you are right."

Unbeknownst to us both, the entire group of Guardians and Tsuna were hiding around and watching. "I can't believe it...my little Gokudera-kun has grown up!"

"This is extreme..."

"We're going to have to keep quiet..."

"Bossu, is this the right thing to do?"

"Of course...we're here just in case someone tries to jump them..."

"Herbivores..."

They all turned their heads to look at Hibari, who was standing there staring at them from their position outside the window. "H-hello, Kyoya-san...nice evening, right..."

"What are you doing?"

"We're watching Gokudera's date..." Yamamoto said.

He sighed. "You all are idiots..." He looked at Chrome, who wasn't staring into the window. "Why are you here?"

"..B-bossu said I should come..."

"The food looks incredible...I can't wait to eat what I ordered..."

"It's very upscale...the food is always the best."

I smiled. I looked at the ring on my finger. "Thank you, Hayato..."

"For what?"

"For letting me know I won't always have to be alone..."

"I should be thanking you too..."

Tsuna grabbed onto Yamamoto. "Where did our scary, 'Juudaime' loving boy go!"

"He's fallen in love with someone else..."

"Ahh..."

There was a crash in the alley beside the restaurant. They all stood up quickly.

Gokudera's phone was beeping in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Shit..."

The radar on it for ring presence was blinking out of control. He stood up. "Juni...we need to go."

"What? Where?"

He grabbed my hand. "I'll explain later, let's go!" He pulled me through the room of people and into the kitchen. One of the chefs looked over. He walked up. "I'll bring her..."

"What's going on?"

"Giorgio has made it back...with friends...go with him, he'll bring you to the base."

"Don't worry..." the man said.

I watched Gokudera run out of the kitchen as the man and I went into a back room.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna hopped back. Natsu was sitting on his shoulder. "Gokudera-kun!"

A barrage of attacks flew through. Gokudera activated all his box weapons, and Uri appeared in Leopard form. The other Guardians had their box weapons attacking. A blast threw them all out onto the street. "Juudaime, are you alright?"

Tsuna sat up. "Yeah...I'm fine."

Yamamoto ran past them, Kojiro following him.

The man and I were racing down a tunnel. We stopped at a door. "Who are you?"

"Tetsuya Kusakabe..I'm a subordinate of Kyo-san's."

"Oh..."

The door opened, and Irie was standing on the other side. "Tsunayoshi-kun let me know what's going on..."

"Why can't I help them! I'm part of this too, they're after me! I can fight!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't like fighting...he'll save anyone he can from it."

He led us into HQ.

Hibari was holding Giorgio, his tonfa headlocking him. Tsuna walked up to him. "Why did you return?"

"I'm merely trying to get my revenge...She needs to return to Italy."

Gokudera stood next to Tsuna. "Bullshit."

"Okay...don't believe me..."

Tsuna gave Hibari a signal, and he turned his neck quickly. Giorgio collapsed to the ground. "How did you get here that fast, Juudaime?"

"Uh...well...you see..."

"You were stalking me?"

"No..."

"Are you serious? Can't I date without you guys freaking out on me?"

The Guardians looked away in shame. Gokudera stepped back. "Thanks...thanks so much. I'd like to have one private thing in my life. Just one."

"Gokudera-kun..."

He walked away. "Gokudera!"

I was brought home after they knew it was all clear. I laid on the bed and waited to see if Gokudera would come home, but eventually, I fell asleep trying. He got home later, and walked into the dark bedroom. He got onto the other side of the bed and pulled me into his arms. I opened my eyes slightly. "H...Hayato..."

I felt his steady breathing, and his warmth. I fell asleep again listening to his heart beat in reference to mine.

I woke up again in the morning, still within his grasp. It was as if he never moved. "Hayato..."

He opened his eyes. He let go and sat up. "S-sorry..."

"It's fine...what happened last night?"

"My friends were watching us...I'm glad they were there to catch Giorgio...but..."

I sat up and placed a hand on his back. "I get it...don't be angry at them, though...they care for you..."

"I know...It just made me feel like I had no personal life..."

I sat up more and leaned my head on his shoulder. "You do...they'll never know what goes on here."

"Yeah...that's true..."

He turned his body toward me.

"Sorry about dinner," I said sheepishly.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're safe now."

I took his warm hand. "You're so warm..." I placed it on my face, and leaned into it gently. He leaned forward and softly pressed our lips together for a very sweet first kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

And so every day pretty much went the same. We would wake up, eat something, then go off to school when we had to. We would come home, eat something, and then fall asleep together in the bed. We didn't have to worry about Giorgio anymore, so a whole load of weight was lifted from our shoulders, and our relationship grew even more. We were even more free to go out, or enjoy just a night at home. I had never known that being in a relationship would be so much fun, I had always heard the down sides of them. A lot of times I would think about what would happen if the relationship were to end. He would leave, because he wouldn't be needed as protection any more. But a year passed into two years, and things were steady and good.

I laid on the bed reading a magazine from my office in town. Gokudera was in the shower getting ready for the "special night" he had planned for me. I flipped the page and read about schizophrenia. He opened the door and walked out. "Are you ready?"

"Of course..." I closed the magazine and stood up. He told me to dress casual, it wasn't anything fancy. He walked me down into town to a small bakery. I sat at a table outside and waited. He brought out a basket of rolls. "These are some of the best baked goods in Namimori..."

"Oh really?" I took one. In all the peculiar things I would do, I ripped the roll open before I would eat it. Inside was a diamond ring. I stared at it for a moment. I pulled it out. "Oh...my god..." I looked at him. "This...ring..."

He laughed, and took the hand that was holding the ring. He took it and slid it onto my finger. "Will you marry me?"

I jumped up from the seat I was in and jumped onto him. "Yes!"

* * *

><p>So yeah...cheesy ending...sorry. I know it's been done before, but you know...OH WELL. So let me know if you want maybe a sequal, you know, to look into a life later. But that's all I have for you at this moment. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
